


Bad Dreams

by DrableQueen19



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Beast Morphers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrableQueen19/pseuds/DrableQueen19
Summary: Roxy has a bad dream. Drabble





	Bad Dreams

Bad Dreams

“GET DOWN!” Both the barrels and Zoey went crashing to the floor. Roxy woke with a gasp. Breathing heavily, she threw the duvet back, stumbling to her feet. She ran a hand threw her hair, reaching for the door handle. Moving out of her room, into the quiet corridor. 

The kitchen was dark when she entered, moving to the sink. She poured herself a glass of water. Hands still shaking slightly. They were just dreams, bad terrible dreams. But they weren’t real. She sipped the water, head still full of the terrible dreams. 

“Roxy?” She knew that voice. Jax was in the doorway, clearly wondering why she was there in the middle of the night. “Why are you awake?” He questioned, rolling closer to her. “I had a bad dream” she felt stupid saying it out loud. “It was just a dream” Jax replied.

She sighed she knew that. But it felt real because it was at least to Zoey. “She doesn’t blame you” he said interrupting her thoughts. “What?” 

“Zoey doesn’t blame you for anything evil you did” She failed to believe that. Despite being told numerous times. “How do you know that?” It was barely a whisper. “Come with me” he turned and rolled towards the door. Roxy following close behind.

It took a few minutes for Roxy’s sleep clogged mind to realise where they were going. Not until Jax stopped in front of a bedroom door. He reached up, to unlock the door. Disappearing inside for a few seconds. He returned a few minutes later. A sleepy Zoey, close behind. 

She looked confused for a second, before smiling. Wrapping her arms around Roxy’s neck. 

“I forgive you”

Fin


End file.
